1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an angler's tools and, more particularly, to a portable angler cooler apparatus and associated method for providing anglers with a convenient means of storing and transporting all of the gear they will need for a day of fishing.
2. Prior Art
For those if us who enjoy the outdoors, there are few ways to pass a day that compare to a day spent fishing. Whether we fish from a boat or a pier, riverbank or lakeshore, we go not only for the prospect of catching supper, but also for the experience itself. Fishing offers something for everyone. Some anglers enjoy the physical activity of fly-fishing or surf fishing while some anglers prefer the quiet contemplation afforded by slow and steady pier fishing, where one casts out a baited rig and then waits, others enjoy trolling from boats. In each case, fishing puts us into the natural world, forces us to consider things from the fish's point of view. A day of fishing forces us to slow down, leave the frantic pace of human society behind for a while, and focus not on our own cares and petty problems, but on the far simpler matter of catching a fish. A day of fishing forces the mind, like a river, to flow smoothly between banks, in a channel of concentration and enjoyment. Add this to the fact that we may catch our own supper, or even a record fish, and the appeal of fishing is easy to see.
Fishing is one of life's greatest pastimes, but as with anything, there are certain drawbacks. In fishing, the biggest drawback is the sheer amount of stuff you have to carry. Ice, bait, tackle, beer, rods and reels, pliers, knives, and of course, spares for everything you might break or lose. What is needed is a way to get all the gear to the fishing spot in one trip.
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an portable angler cooler apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and intended to provide users with an effective means of transporting all of their fishing equipment in one compact carrier.